Nightmares may come true
by The Pearl Queen
Summary: A nightmare not only a dream, it might be a warning message about what will happened in future.
1. Chapter 1

Gosho Ayoma is the owner of Detective Conan Charcters

I am using the English name for Shinichi only

My English language is not that good

Chapter1 Nightmares

At one of cold December night Jimmy was returning to his home tired of football practice. He entered the mansion through the main entrance, nothing suspicious a half haunted house no residence only him. He dropped his sport back in the floor and walked slowly to the bedroom preparing his self to sleep.

After changing his clothes he lies on the bed and covered his body by a blanket and closed his eye peacefully. After a while he noticed that someone is walking toward his bed coming from the window side, with terror he opened his eyes noticing a wired person hanging a knife and tried to stab him. He rolled in his bed to the left side dropping his body on the floor then he sneak toward the door and stand up to run outside but the stranger was faster he tried to stab him on his chest but Jimmy moved to the left which cause a scratch on his right arm then he dropped the stranger using his leg taking the key closing the door of his room. Jimmy checked his arm injury and found is not a big deal then he run toward to the main door planning to go to his neighbor Agassa but he stopped with a shock there is another stranger waiting for him at the main door facing him with a gun the man smiled and said: "see you in the hell". Then he shoot him.

She waked up with scream and she cannot breathe, her husband waked up checking her he noticed the she had a nightmare he went to the kitchen filling a cup of water and back to his wife but he did not found her on the bed she was making a phone call. Once the phone was ringing she was stressed and her eyes were full of tears but she calmed herself once she heard her son voice and acted like nothing happened then she hanged out the phone and started crying. Her husband walked toward her then put the glass of water in the disk and covered her with his arms making his chest as a pillow for his wife and she started sobbing.

Gently tapping on his wife back and said "is it the same nightmare?"

She looked at him and said "yes" then she sobbed again returning her head in her husband chest.

The husband remained silent waiting his wife to stop her sobbing.

Conan was looking to his phone with anxiety, Haibra Noticed his face reaction she starts the conversation "what's wrong with you kudo?"

Conan looked at her and said "it is my…." And then he said "never mind" he entered the professor house and closed the door. Haibra was planning to follow him but Ayumi stopped her and asked her for help where the detective boys are making a kite.

Conan was nerves when the professor was preparing the lunch. The professor looked at Conan and said "did your mother called you again?" Conan nodded with yes then he said "it is the fifth time during the week, it is scaring me maybe she is in trouble but she cannot tell me"

"Don't be silly your father called me two days ago and his voice was normal"

"What he said to you?" Shout Conan with a serious tune.

Agassa with cool tune "Nothing important but he asked couple of questions about you."

"That is strange" Conan said with mystery look in his face.

Agassa looked at him and said "no it is not he is your father…"his sentence was cut by Conan phone ring Conan checked the phone it was a message from ran then he said "I have to go now". Conan closed to the professor and whispered in his ear "don't tell anyone about it specially Haibra" the he took his skate board running outside saying goodbye to all and went to Mouri's Office.

in tropical land there was a young man was waiting behind the rail coaster he looks like a criminal hanging a back bag the he noticed that someone is near he turned around and smiled then said "I thought you will never come" the other said "did you bring the goods" the young man opened the bag and show him then he said "show me the money MR…. what is your name or nickname?" the man said "You can call me Vodka and here is the money" he dropped the bag in the ground .The young man was surprised he walked toward the money bag but vodka stopped him the young man understood that he should give him the goods bag then he sit to count the money while he was busy in counting money Vodka drugged him by a coliform using a napkin the young man was fighting but vodka was stronger than him then he opened a small case includes pills and picked one put it in the young man mouth and used a bottle of water and he make sure to swallow it then he said " a perfect crime without trace like the previous one" then he grab the goods and money bags and looked around and said "maybe the same place also" then left the scene.

Now this is my first fiction I hope you liked the first chapter ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Again Chapter Two is ready I hope you like it

Chapter 2 Deadly Mistakes

Conan entered the Mori's office "I am home" Conan announced with a loud voice No one answered him but he heard Kogoro voice calling someone in the phone ,he ignored him and went to the kitchen he found Ran preparing the dinner as usual he offered helping her , she give him plates and cups and asked him to prepare the table after few minutes Kogoro finished his phone call and said with happily tune: "Mr. Diagoga invited us to his hotel tomorrow" then he said: "we have to be in Yokohoma tomorrow at 6:00 a.m.".

Ran and Conan looked at each other then Ran said: "but dad I have plans for tomorrow".

Kogoro: Mr. Diagoga invited you and the brat and I have to bring you both with me.

Conan: come on Ran, it is only two days and you can delay your plans especially we are at the beginning of the holidays.

Kogoro: see Conan liked the Idea.

Ran: O.K., O.K. I will cancel my appointment for tomorrow.

Conan in his mind: "I need this trip to being relax and think about my mom phone calls deeply".

Haibra was in the living room in Agassa house reading a certain magazine during this moment Agassa was appeared and asked her: How do I look?

Haibra: You look like an Old man.

Agassa was angry with her answer and said: I am not asking you about my age, I am asking you how do I look?

Haibra: You look good. Where are you going to?

Agassa: I am going to Inventors conference, and I will ask …..

Haibra: I will stay here.

Agassa: you can't stay here by yourself.

Haibra: I have a lot of work to finish, you know the antidote I am doing my researches on it.

Agassa: Are you sure you will be O.K her?

Haibra: do not worry professor, I'll be fine.

Agassa: it is up to you; I will not be in home for two weeks.

Haibra: So take care of yourself, don't eat fat food and don't forget you medicine.

Agassa: I can't beat you ever.

It was 5:25 a.m. in L.A Yukiko was sitting in the kitchen thinking about the nightmares trying to remember when this nightmares starts and why; Yusuka entered the kitchen yawning and said: "the sun did not raise yet and you are sitting here alone." then he approach next to her then moved to the chair that was in front of her then he sit in that chair and said: "what's wrong sweety? Why you are so sad?"

Yukiko: "nothing honey it is just a nightmare."

Yusuka did not believed her but he don't want to force her to talk, then he said: "when you think that you are ready to talk about what you thoughts I will be a good listener." She nodded with a fake smile, he kissed her in her cheek then he stand up leaving the kitchen. He looked back but she did not noticed his movement, then he went to his room.

She returned back to her thought, to that moment while she met her colleague Sharon 10 days ago then she stand up and said: "I have to protect him no matter what is the cost".

Gin was in his car waiting for someone. He opened the door lock when he saw Vodka.

Vodka opened the door and sit next to him then he dropped the two bags that he was handle on the backseat, Gin made a quick glance to his back then he said: did any one saw you? Vodka nodded with No, then asked him another question: did you use any tool? Vodka said: Only a chloroform bottle and the poison.

Gin smiled and said: Perfect, no evidence is left behind. He turned the car engine on and drive, then he said: we have a meeting with Vermouth after 4 days.

Vodka: what you want from that Be $#?

Gin: I asked her to collect all the data about our supposed dead targets.

Vodka: for what reason?

Gin: for many reasons First we have to study our movements and learn from our mistakes; second we have to make sure that the goals are really dead and finally to teach the one who fool us a lesson he will never forget.

Vodka: who dare to fool us?

Gin: I don't know. In the last 6 months I was check the death confirmations for many targets.

Gin asked Vodka to open a file was in front of him he reached a set of paper was highlighted by couple of colors.

Vodka: what is this?

Gin: our victim lists. The highlighted names are people names we target them but there is no death confirmation the green names has explanations for non-death confirmation but the red name…..

Vodka: Jimmy Kudo.

Gin with facial anger expression: Yes.

Vodka: You know what that is mean? That's mean the young man in tropical land might not be killed.

Gin: I know.

Vodka: so why you asked me to use the same poison?

Gin: because this way is the safe one to check the poison effect.

Vodka: and the man; if he still alive he will know me and may be…

Gin: don't worry about this, that kid is drug dealer he will not mention your name because he know that he will be sent to jail if the police catch you.

Vodka: what we are gone do now?

Gin: Just wait.

She was busy with her research; filling the collected data, waiting the loading process of the analysis result. She was excited to see the result of her new version of antidote.

The loading process is done and a large smile was acted in her face after she read a sentence "The Probability of Permanent effect is 100%" that's mean if Conan use it he will become Jimmy Kudo again backing to his ordinary life, but the smile was faded when she read the other sentence "The Probability of Surviving is 35%" she stunned; if Conan have this antidote he will never come back to age 7 years but his death chance is 65 %. She might kill him, she will be the cause of his death.

Haibra turned off the PC angrily and went to her room dropping herself in the bed staring on the ceil saying: "what I am going to do?" .then she crouch her self-trying to sleep.

I hope you enjoyed reading this Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Conan managed to ring the bell but Haibra opened the door before he did Conan said "it is 3:00 in the morning what is that urgent…." Haibra shush him and asked to not make noises and follow her to the lap.

Conan was calmed and managed to not talk he was watching her movements.

Haibra went to her desk and handle a capsule holder which was in the desktop and said: This is the permanent one.

Conan blinked and he was surprised: is it one of your funny jokes?

Haibra was relaxed and made a fake smile: You don't want it, it is O.K. to me, and I am not losing anything.

Conan with full of hope: Are you Sure Haibra. Is that mean I will never return back to Conan if I use this?

Haibra nodded with yes and offered the capsule holder to him he walked to her and took: thanks Haibra I really appreciated he put the holder in his pocket: "but I will not take it now I have to finish some stuck cases".

Haibra relieved that he is not planning to take currently.

While he walked on the stairs Haibra shouted in guilt: "Wait"

Conan stopped and looked back: "what?"

Haibra:" You did not asked me about the side effects"

Conan: "Haibra…I trust you. You will tell me if there is any, Right?"

Haibra eyes winded and being silenced for a while and said: "Sure there is no side effect "

Conan opened the Lap door. Before he left the room Haibra Managed to till him: "promise me you will call me when you want to take it

Conan stopped and looked at her and made a smile:" I will do". He managed to move through lap door but before leaving it he said:" Haibra I owe you a one". Then he left the lap. At this moment Haibra was shocked and sat in her desk surprised.

The guards were cleaning the area and check every spot around the tropical land, one of the guards found something strange in the ground he walked carefully toward it." Oh My God what's happened to him?" he checked his pulse and used the radio:" I found a corpse behind the rail coaster a man his age 20-22 Call the police an ambulance right now". The man turned the radio off and star check the body:" There is no Id's related to him "then he checked the face "This is the first time to see him here" he left the body on the ground and start guard it till the police came.

She was sitting in waiting area in the airport thinking in deep. At that moment a man was walking to her and stand in front of her calling her: Yukiko…Yukiko…Yukiko. Then he crouches in the ground and made his face in front of her face and said: Yukiko what's wrong with you?

She shook her face: you were talk to me?

The man stands up: yes, sweet heart I was calling you for a minute and you did not respond can you tell me what's going on?

Yukiko: it is nothing Yusuka, it is the dream that I told you about that's all. She was trying to escape answering his question.

Yusuka: You know what, I don't believe that you asked me to leave USA to Japan without any early plans only for a dream I feel that you hide something on me and I am insist to know what it is now.

She did not know what to say she stands up and looked at him nervously and suddenly they both hear the call.

"This is a boarding call for passengers on flight 372A to Tokyo City. Please proceed to gate 3. Thank You."

She relieved that she will not answer her husband question. She took her bag and said: this is our flight we have to go now. While she was walking Yusuka catch her hand gently and stop her: I will not go to that plain if you did not tell me what's going on. She could not stop her tears and she drop herself in her husband chest and hugged him and start crying: Jimmy is in serious risk …. Sharon told me that. Yusuka hugged her back and said: Calm down and tell me everything in details.

"Should I tell him? … I give him the permanent antidote …. He will return to his original form …. But he might die after taking it …. Why I am care? He asked me to prepare it and I did give it to him no matter the result is, beside if it is worked that' mean….

But what if he died? That's mean I am never changed… I am a killer". Ai sat in her bed and she was feeling uncomfortable she was thinking about what happened between her and Conan

Flashback

Haibra:" You did not ask me about the side effects"

Conan: "Haibra…. I trust you. You will tell me if there is any, Right?"

End of Flashback

He trusted her and she did not give him the full information. She stands up and went to the bathroom turned the sink on and wash her face.

Flashback

" Haibra I owe you a one".

End of Flashback

She looked to the mirror: what I've just done?

Conan opened the agency door quietly he entered the agency and closed the door slowly. He was walking using his toes he sat on the sofa and took out the capsule from his pocket: I think you came at the right time. Then her returned the capsule to his pocket. At the same moment Kogoro was waking up he went to the office and said: you are not sleeping brat? That's good we have to prepare our self for the trip.

Conan: It is 4:30 in the morning it is too early.

Kogoro: we will leave at five so prepare your stuff kid.

Ran was yawning while she entered the office: what is going on?

Kogoro: we will leave in half an hour.

He left the office going to the bath room.

Ran approached to Conan and catch his hand and said: My father is right we have to prepare ourselves and they both left the office.

"Why you did not tell me before?" Yusuka was angry Yukiko was said nothing then she looked at him in worry: What you are going to do Yusuka? Yusuka in angry action: for sure I will call the police. … "No…. she warned me no to do that" Yukiko said. Yusuka looked at her: why not Yukiko? They job to protect him.

Yukiko with concern: Sharon said is useless and it will harm him… Yusuka let just take our son and leave this country forever.

Yusuka sighed: it is not that easy Yukiko he is probably watched by them now.

Yukiko stunned: what are you saying Yusuka?

Yusuka: I think Sharon when she met you and told you about this case she knew they plan… I will call the police once we arrived Tokyo.

Yukiko become more worried Yusuka noticed that he tapped in her hand gently and said: Don't worry I will not leave him alone.

Yukiko Smiled and through her head gently in Yusuka shoulder.

"I did not understand Gin why you think that detective is still alive?" Vodka was wondering about Gin thoughts and also is a bad sign if a supposed victim is still alive why not this victim might be used as a witness and this for sure will cost they lives also if you can't hide your evidence this mean you are an inefficient member.

Gin was smoking his cigarettes:" The poison which you used its job to melt the target without trace, if the man still alive or the body is still there this mean the poison is not worked with that brat."

Vodka: How we can find that Gin".

Gin: we will find this in the news.

Vodka: but….

Gin: what's wrong with you Vodka did you made any mistake?

Vodka: No…. but this mean the police will search for the killer.

Gin: Since what we care about the police?

Vodka: I think you are right. We will see.

Gin: I hope that he is still alive to teach him unforgivable listen.

To Be Continue.


	4. Chapter 4

-What we have Here. The doctor was walking toward the anatomy table which include Vodka victim.

-A male in early twenties. The Assistant Answered.

-Poor Kid lets discover the reason of death.

The doctor starts examine the body. "Nothing is suspicious…. this is weird".

-That's true and also the blood sample show no poison effect.

-We have to check the internal organs and see why he is dead.

-The doctor handled the scalpel and starts cut the victim chest skin then he stars cutting the chest bones to achieve the heart.

-Interesting.

-what is it doctor?

-The heart size is not normal.

\- Can I Check?

The doctor gives the assistant an approval to examine the victim heart.

-Oh My God. The heart is small.

-That's Right and it is look like a child heart.

\- It is impossible for an adult live with this small heart.

\- The police must know about it but first we have to explore the other organs and create our report.

The Kudos arrived Tokyo Airport Yukiko was tired and worried Yusuka asked her to take seat in waiting area and went for a while and returned back.

-The Taxi will be ready in 10 Minutes.

-Yusuka what is your plan now?

-We have to go to our house and take a rest then tomorrow I have to go to the police station.

Yusuka noticed Yukiko worry.

While that a man was walking toward them stopped and said: "Mr. Kudo The Taxi is ready"

Yusuka Nodded and catch his wife hand and walked to the airport main gate.

One day later Yusuka waked up he did not find his wife next to him he looked at the time, after a while he went to the living room he found his wife there his wife noticed him and tuned her body to him.

-Are you going to the police now?

-Yes.

-Let's talk to Jimmy first?

-No, I do not want him to do something stupid. I will go to the police and explain everything.

-And you think they will believe you?

-This is not my matter, Yukiko if you have any other option please share your thoughts with me.

She kept silence, he went to her and kissed her forehead and said: "Everything will be O.K".

He left the living room, she took her mobile and dialed her son number but he is not answering the phone she become worried. And tried again.

"Are you sure about the cause of death". Megure was surprised he was handling the anatomy pre-report of a young man found dead in tropical land, the report was unbelievable because the cause of death is "Shrunken of major biological organs".

\- I can't believe this. Megure said with anger tune. "How could be the organs being shrink?"

-Actually sir this report we receive it from the anatomy center. Shirtori answered with careless. "and there is no poisons effect in the blood sample."

During this conversation Megure desk phone ranged, Megure bulled the phone speaker while he was reading the anatomy pre-report.

"Megure is speaking…. Yes, he can enter"

After a while the door was knocked and then opened the one who was entering is Yusuka, Megure welcomed him with warm words and asked him to have a seat.

-I hope you are doing well Mr. Kudo.

-Thanks.

-How I can Help You?

-First I need to talk to you alone.

Megure understand Yusuka demand he ordered Shirtori to leave the office.

After a while Megure closed the office door and said: "I wish it is not a dangerous case Mr. Kudo"

-Unfortunately it is.

-Can You Explain?

-My son is in a real threat.

Gin was waiting in his car with Vodka, a man was walking toward the car then Gin open the window next to him then the man dropped an envelope and walked away Gin give the envelope to Vodka and order him to open it, while that he switched the car on and moved, Vodka opened the envelop and found a letter inside it and said:" it is an anatomy report" and he starts reading the report and said:" The cause of death is shrunken the major organs… what's that mean?" Gin looked to the report to read it and said: "The kid you give him the poison is dead but his body did not vanish as expected."

-this mean that detective is not vanished.

\- Yes, the police did not declare his death because they did not found the body.

\- This mean he still alive.

\- according to this report yes.

-what you mean Gin?

-the report said the dead kid major organs were shrunk.

-So….

\- the poison did not kill the brat detective but shrunken him.

\- Are you sure Gin? Did you know him?

\- No but I asked Vermouth to look for him, and she will give us the results in two days.

"I feel she is knowing him". Gin said in his thoughts.

"That's weird my Mum and Dad are not answering my phone calls". Conan tried to call his parents many time he has no clue that they left USA and they are currently in Japan.

He returned his phone to his pocket and walked but he stopped when he someone and he was surprised.

"Vermouth". He shouts in his thoughts, she was there smiling as usual and said: "Long time no see silver bullet". Then she said:" You have to come with me kid".

"What will happen if I did not respond your demand?". Conan said with confident smile.

"Trust me boy…. You are not in a case of negotiation"

Conan smile is faded and walked with her, then they stopped suddenly and said:" give me your phone, your glasses and your watch." Conan was surprised but he responds to her he gives her what she demands.

"Can you tell me what is going on?". Conan said with anger tune.

"You have a choice of two coming with me without troubles or everyone that you know will be targeted". Vermouth said with serious tune Conan surrender to her and walked with no resistance.

"Mr. Kudo why you did not inform us before?" Megure said with worried tune. "I am afraid that you've been late?".

-Why inspector?

-Actually we received a case about a drug dealer we were watching him, the dealer is dead now.

-And how this case is related to my son case?

-Actually the cause of death is shrunken some of his biological organs, and I can now connect between this case and your son case.

\- I see, what you will do detective?

\- I will Call Mori Immediately and tell him.

-No….. Please detective do not tell any one right now .

-Why not Mr. Kudo we are wasting time.

-Actually the person who warn us said that these people have connection with police.

-I understand you, I will call him to come to the station.

While that Yusuka received a phone call from wife he left the chair and went to the corner to call her .

-Hello Yukiko.

\- Yusuka Jimmy ids not responding to my phone call.

-Relax Megure is going to call Kogoro right now and will…..

Megure was interrupt the conversation by his shout. Yusuka finished the conversation with his wife and start listen to Megure, Megure finished his phone call: " I am sorry Mr. Kudo but Kogoro informed me that he lost Conan".

Yusuka eyes winded and said with concern" How could that be Inspector".

-They were invited to a hotel in Hokkaido, and he lost the connection with Conan or Jimmy for 30 minutes he found your son cell phone, glasses and watch in the hotel reception. The problem is his stuff were given to the reception by a lady.

-Sharon.

-Excuse me?

-Can we go to there now Inspector?

Megure nodded with accept.


End file.
